ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Forever Origins: Venom/ Carnage
This is the First Origins for a Villian. Not sure if I will keep doing Origins for Villians or just Heroes, but whatever. In this story, I will write about The creation of Full Version Venom(Venom with Carnage). I will also tell about Forever Spiderman:Beyond did to the Old Venom and the New Venom. Also, the beginning of Carnage. Forever This story starts with the Klyntar, a race that wants to help the Universe by creating the symbiote. It connects with the host mentally and physically. However, due to the power held by these symbiotes, they were used in the race of Klyntars for Power and Corruption. So, due to this happening, Other planets hated this planet but were scared of the power it held. Klyntars were scared of no more trade between the planets and decide that they would destroy all but 1 symbiote, so if a war broke out, they could use this and stop the war. However, over the next 900 years, The planet was destroyed by a nuclear explosion and drills into the core. The symbiote were saved by the early Collector and sealed within his Collection. However due to the fact of Adam Warlock( sensing Thanos about to something) breaks out of his cacoon, The places explodes, causing the remnants to be collected by people on the streets. The first real venom was a girl named Clarin, who bonded with it and commited many crimes in Knowhere. So, She is arrested by Asgardians for stealing weapons from their armory. She is disconnected from the symbiote and dies a couple days later because she had Rabbies, which is what made her kill people, but not die. The venom symbiote tried to connect with Asgardians but was frozen. The next they were seen was 50 years when Spiderman was chosen to find a item to help him be Spiderman easier, He chose the Venom Symbiote. It connected with him instantly. It tried to connect with him but he rejected it. Feeling betrayed, the symbiote tried to kill him, but failed. He capturedit and gave it to Reed Richards and see if he could hold onto it. Mac Gargan breaks in, connects with it, and uses it power to kill Spiderman. Spiderman trapped Venom in room with gallons of Oil( Fire being Venoms weakness). Spiderman lights the Oil and bails while Venom tries to get him but half of his body is burned. Venom symbiote disconnects with him before which allows it to live. Venom, dieing in the alleyway comes across a man walking. It sneaks onto and connects with him. This man is turned out to be Eddie Brock. Venom produces offspring and Carnage( The offspring) is turned to be more scary than Venom. Carnage finds a man running from the police after killing someone and connects with it. Carnage killing all of the cops running after him. Venom secretly produced another offspring so Carnage couldn't kill it. The offspring is later revealed to be the soon to be the superhero Scorn.